weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Aztral Univerze
About *Aztral Univerze is an Astral World created for psychics who can bilocate or astral project to hang out and have fun. *Aztral Univerze is an independent micronational territory. How to get there *Simply Astral Project with the intention of arriving in Aztral Univerze. How to Astral Project *This link should have all the Information you need: http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Manipulation#Astral_Projection_Applications How to Energy Spar *Energy Sparring is commonly practiced and sensed at the Energy Sparring Stadium in Aztral Univerze. *Here are some links about Energy Sparring and Energy Manipulation so that you can learn how to Energy Spar and how to sense an Energy Spar. About Astral Beings *Astral Beings are known to travel throughout dimensions in the Astral Plane. *In Aztral Univerze we have a small zoo that has many portals that are protected by force fields for the safety of the Beings and you. *Astral Beings emerge in and out of these portals for your viewing pleasure and are fed mana from the Mana Generators. *To learn more about Astral beings check out A Short Guide to Astral Beings. What is a Micronation *A micronation is a small independent nation that has its own currency, flag, government, territory, constitution, laws, flag, coat of arms and currency. Micronational Law *Anyone who helps build something in Aztral Univerze can become a citizen of Aztral Univerze. *The main currency is the AU Credit. *AU Credits have a special energy signature so that they can not be forged. *AU Credits are earned by helping build onto Aztral Univerze and can be redeemed at an Aztral Univerze Credit Depository. *It is illegal to forge AU credits. *The punishment for forging AU credits is the confiscation of all legal AU Credits you have. *Aztral Univerze citizens are recognized at all AU Credit Depositories. Constitution *Aztral Univerze is based on the ideal of fun and collaborative Astral Building. *Everyone has the right to enjoy what is available in Aztral Univerze and to build new environments to be explored there. *Aztral Univerze works on a special currency known as the AU Credit that is available to our citizens at AU Credit Depositories. *The forgery of AU Credits is punishable by the confiscation of all legal and illegal AU Credits by an AU Credit Officer. *Those who help build the Aztral Univerze will have the option to become citizens. *To get married in Aztral Univerze you must be eighteen. *To have Astral Sex in Aztral Univerze both parties must be atleast sixteen years old. *The legal drinking age in Aztral Univerze is eighteen and IDs are needed to purchase alchohol. Flag and Coat of Arms Government *Aztral Univerze is an Ochlocracy. *Ochlocracy is a form of government that is based upon the majority rule and is a government where every member of the nation is a national leader. How do you earn AU Credits *When you build something in Aztral Univerze you become recognized at the AU Credit Depository by the clerk. *You earn five AU Credits for everything you build in the Aztral Univerze. *You can also build AU Credit Features that when people use them you are paid AU Credits. *You can earn AU credits also by working for those who are willing to pay for your services at their builds. *Builds will hire you if the creator prefers to have real people with personality work at their constructions rather than have energy constructs do the work. Why do we need currency? *Without currency Aztral Univerze wouldn't be a micronation. *To remove currency would make the Aztral Univerze have to remove all other elements having to do with being a micronation which would be a lot of un-needed work. *If you don't like currency then only use the free features and make more free features in Aztral Univerze. *Another reason we are not removing the currency is because many people have already embraced it and created features that must be paid for with currency, and there is no reason to ruin their experience. Astral Job Openings *You can earn AU credits also by working for those who are willing to pay for your services at their builds. *Builds will hire you if the creator prefers to have real people with personality work at their constructions rather than have energy constructs do the work. *HELP WANTED: Looking for lively personalities to help work at the Beach side hotel and keep the guests happy. Expected to work every day depending on how business is going. You are paid 18au once every two weeks. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *HELP WANTED: Pays 2au every month, get paid your first day on the job. Looking for employees at the Grocery Store located in the mall. by Micheal (A dimensional entity) Free Features These features do not require AU Credits for their use *Shopping Mall (with a cookie store) created by AmberTempest http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:AmberTempest *Energy Sparring Stadium created by Jetblackrlsh http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jetblackrlsh *Classical Music Pavilion by Jetblackrlsh http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jetblackrlsh *Holochamber Training Room by Nowforever http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Nowforever *Mana-Generator by Nowforever http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Nowforever *Chicken Restaraunt/Papa Rick's by Hero http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:HeroOfTheEightChakras *Astral Being Zoo by Jetblackrlsh User:Jetblackrlsh *Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel, Roller Coaster, Slime Spinner, Cotton Candy Machine, and Popcorn Machine) by Jetblackrlsh User:Jetblackrlsh *AU Credit Depository: Here you can have the au credits you earned uploaded to your communicator or handed to you. The Au Credit Depository is also where you can get your citizen ID. by Jetblackrlsh User:Jetblackrlsh *AU Flag Pole by Bigguy User:Bigguy132l *Demon Exhibit and Extension of the Zoo by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Asus: A planet that orbits AU and is populated by strange wildlife. The planet has a huge temple that floats above it. by Bismus User:Bismus *Church by Nowforever User:Nowforever *Illuminati Pyramid: A giant Illuminati pyramid with an art gallery of history's worst people with the information on their horrible acts embedded in the artwork. by Nowforever User:Nowforever *Creatures of the realm of the Gods Exhibit and Extension of the Zoo by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Water Park by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Capital Building by Angilioth and George User:Angilioth *AD Battle World Stadium: This stadium works under the same rules as AD Battle World and allows for Artificial Demon Battles to take place in Aztral Univerze. Admission is free. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Concert Hall: Anyone can perform there, there are Energy Constructs who act out plays and perform constructs, and admission is free. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Court House: An energy construct of Angilioth will sign you in and then the actual Angilioth who is an ordained minister will provide free marriages at the Court house. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *New Zoo Exhibit Extension by Angilioth User:Angilioth *AD Battle Stadium Extension: Includes child day care and playroom. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Beach by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Beach side hotel: Only the basic rooms are free of charge. The Honey moon suite is a basic room but is not as good as a Master Room. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Beach Side Hotel Extension: Several new additions including underwater water slide that goes beneath the ocean. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Day Care by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Statue of Jet by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Public Pool with all your needs by Angilioth User:Angilioth *New Zoo Exhibit and Extension by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Fishing Hole and Bait and Pole Shop with a built in bar by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Defensive Barrier User:Angilioth AU Credit Features These features require AU Credits to use. *Volcano Training Area: Combat demons while jumping on hardened lava platforms and avoiding lava balls. Training area includes locker room and gear rental room. by Angilioth It costs ten AU Credits per year, you pay in installments and all AU Credits paid go to Angilioth. There is also a week free trial for this feature. User:Angilioth *Volcano Training Area New Editions: Four new stages that become increasingly harder over time, outdoor surveillance system, two new shower rooms and locker rooms. Free training improvement calculators now available for members. It also includes eight field types. User:Angilioth and a Dimensional Being named George *Volcano Training Area Extension: Includes a cool down game room. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Volcano Training Area Extension: Weight room with treadmills and stationary bikes. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Storage Lockers that can be rented for One AU credit a day and come with Energy Locks that are unlocked by your Energy Signature. All AU credits go to Bigguy. by Bigguy User:Bigguy132l *Patent Office: The Patent Office is used to make it illegal to sell constructs for AU Credits that you designed first. Patents have a randomized energy signature card that is swiped over them to make them officially patented. Patents cost five AU credits to file and renew annually. by Bigguy User:Bigguy132l *St.German Estates: A neighborhood of housings in Aztral Univerze that are only 1au per home. by NowForever User:Nowforever *Training Improvement Calculator Store: Each calculator costs 2au, they are patented constructs that will calculate how much your abilities have improved after training. by Angilioth User: Angilioth *AD Battle Stadium Concession Stand: It costs 1au for one day of unlimited drinks and snacks at the AD Battle Stadium. by Angilioth and George User:Angilioth *Concert Hall Concession Stand: It costs 1au for one day of unlimited drinks and snacks at the Concert Hall. by Angilioth and George User:Angilioth *Beach side hotel master rooms: These rooms are the best hotel rooms ever, they cost 4au for three days stay. by Angilioth. User:Angilioth *Beach side hotel buffet: All you can eat hotel buffet cost 2au to have all you can eat all day at the hotel. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Pub: Cheap drinks are 1au and expensive drinks are 2au each. Pub includes jukebox and game room. There is also a huge dance floor and pool tables. There are pool tournaments held once a month and the winner gets free drinks for two weeks. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Movie Theater: Admission is free but snacks and refreshments range from 1 to 2au each. Playing videogames on the projector screen will also be something you can do at the theater for free. The movies are a collection of Angilioth's DVDs and the games and game systems are also supplied by Angilioth. by Angilioth User:Angilioth *Grocery Store in the Mall: All items are between 3 and 5 au by Micheal (A dimensional entity) *Italian Restaurant: All dishes are 2au each by Sue (A dimensional entity) *Tournament Arena: "An arena that will hold tournaments monthly and its has three levels for the different difficulties and each level has a fee for entering but the is a prize if you win the fees range based on level 1 3 5AU and the prize also varies from free stuff from any of my establishments to a house built for them or anything they want its free to watch the tournaments and there is a concession stand that is 1AU for the drinks and food for the whole time you're there." -Angilioth User:Angilioth Known Sales *Energy Construct Patent Sold by User:Bigguy132l +5au *Training Improvement Calculator Sold by User:Angilioth +2au *One Installment of Volcano Training Area Membership Fee Sold by User:Angilioth +4au Known Purchases *Energy Construct Patent Purchased by User:Angilioth -5au *Training Improvement Calculator Purchased by User:Jetblackrlsh -2au *One Installment of Volcano Training Area Membership purchased by George -4au *Drink purchased from Pub by Brandon -1au *Drink purchased from Pub by Sue -1au *Drink purchased from Pub by Micheal -1au Known Payments to Employees *Brandon was paid for his work at the Grocery Store in the Mall +2au Known Money received by Employees *Micheal paid Brandon for his work in the Grocery in the mall -2au Estimated AU Worth *This is calculated by taking the number of things built in Aztral Univerze by someone and multiplying it by five. A plus is added at the end if they have features that cost AU Credits to use. Then any known purchases are subtracted from that number and any known sales are added. *Bigguy 20au+ *AmberTempest 5au *Jetblackrlsh 23au *NowForever 25au+ *Heroofeightchakras 5au *Angilioth 141au+ *Bismus 5au *George 16au+ *Micheal 4au+ *Sue 2au+ *Brandon 1au Must Haves for Aztral Univerze Travel *An Aztral Communicator is a great resource for Astral travel. You can get your's today at the Aztral Univerze Shopping Mall. Category:Ap Category:Micronations Category:Astral World